Hunters Moon
by apolla101
Summary: Terra never wanted this ,but she would do it for him even if it meant giving up her humanity and embracing the hunter inside. Jacob/OOC usual pairings .first twilight fic so cut me some slack please set during eclipse rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**okay so this is set during the third twilight book sorry if the timeline gets alittle wacky at times and the characters will be OOC at times so deal with it.**_

_**I'll try and be good and update semi regularly**_

_**this is my first twilight fic so bear with me please :)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! if i did bella would've choosen jacob over edward**_

**Life sucks then you die,Ya I would be so lucky**

* * *

Hi my name is Terra I'm a werewolf and this is my story …..

I never asked for this you know. Its not like I woke up one morning and said "I think I'm gonna be a mutant freak today ." that's not how it works. Its all because of them ,the vampires. They made me this way, its all there fault. Them and that pethetic girl who jacob fawns over. You should hear his thoughts its always her face over and over. Hsees her everywere he looks,but she's head ove heels for the leech. Serves him right for falling for a leech lover .We all knew it would end in tears , but I'm getting ahead of myself lets just start at the begginning, or the begginning for me anyways …

"TERRALIN SAMANTHA REDFERN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUT T DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"I'm comin ,I'm comin don't have a cow mom . I'll get there on time " I called as I walked down the stairs

"You'd better be right or your gonna be grounded until your thirty."

My mom took my education REALLY seriously ,like way extreme .Something about opportunities she never had yadda yadda yadda. I pretty much tune her out when she gets on her high horse. My mom was tall about 5'9" with long raven hair that hung strait down her back .She had soft brown eyes under thick lashes and dramatic eyebrows she had full lips and a subborn chin ,my mother was the most beautiful person in the world ,only thing me and her had in common was our faces. I was TALL about 5'11'' my skin more of an olive compaired to everyones reddish brown my hair was all wild smoky black curls, and my eyes were a startling green ,fairly good looking don'tcha think ?,but I would give anything to not look in the mirror and see my father . My face was a constant reminder that to the outside world my mother was a slut and a traitor and i was the village bastard...but thats a can of worms I refuse to open so I normally just ignore the jabs and "keep on keepin on" as my gram would say(i love my gram shes the best part about living on this stupid reservation).

"TERRA!" My mom yelled dragging me from my thoughts

"OH SHIT!" I cried looking at my watch "I'm gonna be late!" I quickly grabbed my things and bolted out the door throwing a speedy "love ya ma" over my shoulder .

A frantic mad dash later I was at school, Lapush High, or as I liked to call it The Bane of My Fucking Exsistence ,It wasn't the school itself that I hated just the people in it. I only had a few friends Quil ,Embery ,Jacob,and were five retarded peas in a pod...usually ,lately Jake and the guys have been going off on their own with The OH SO GLORIOUS Sam and his band of brotherly love and leaving me and Quilla in the dark. It was really starting to bug me ,ofcourse it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I was hoplessly in love with Jake ...Nooo OFCOURSE not like he ever gave me a second glance he's been to wrapped up in _Bella_ to even consider me ...hell I don't even think he realises I'm a girl for christs sake ,but every time he looks at me I melt inside...ahhhh Jake .I was shocked out of my fantasy by the man himself jabbing me in the side and the whole class giggling.

"Miss Redfern would you mind sharing your thoughts with us ,since they seem to be much more important to you than passing history class." Mr. Davids asked in that sickly sweet way teacher do when they've caught someone they don't like doing something wrong.

"Ummm...No thats okay I'd much rather hear about the...the..civil war" I said uncertantly hoping like hell that that was what we were learning started sniggering next to me. I shot him a glare.

"We're talking about the trail of tears Miss Redfern ,but better lucky next time."he said with that same sickly sweet voice. I could already tell this was going to be a shitty day.

* * *

_**I know it's really short sorry I'm kinda testing the waters with this story.**_

_**I'm looking for a beta if anyones interested I could really use the help**_

_**please please please review this story praise me ,flame me what ever I'm not sensitive**_

_**love , apolla**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the wait I've been really busy, and my little brother decided to color all over the note book this story was housed in._**

**_I'm going to go back and fix that first chapter soon._**

**_If anyones interested in beta-ing this drop me a line._**

**_I own nothing except Terra ,Aquilla,and other asorted Origional characters._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Is it hot in here or is it you?**

Finally Lunch rolled around, I stepped into the cafeteria scanning the room for Aquilla's viberant head(she liked to dye it crazy colors to piss of her parents). Aquilla and me have been thick as theives since Kindergarden when she sat with me at nap time ,gave me a cookie, and told me her favorite color was the rainbow. I finally spotted her sitting in the back and made my way over. Aquilla was pretty in a catch you off guard sort of way she had a strong jaw ,large brown doe eyes, and a wide smiling mouth .She was about 5' 4" and all angles. Her short bob was currently Aqua marine and some how worked with her rusty skin, She wasn't a classic beauty but something about her drew you in...that is until she spoke.

"Hey T!"she yelled( she always seemed to be yelling)," What took you so long? I've been waiting for AGES." she paired this with a dramatic sigh. I just rolled my eyes and smiled used to her antics .

"Hey Quilla. Mr. Davis hasn't managed to get that stick out of his ass yet ,and felt the need to lecture me on my 'lack of motivation in his classroom'." I did a crude immitation of his voice which sent Aquilla into peels of laughter.

"What is this the fourth lecture this week. You better be careful or he's gonna call your mom." We both shuddered at the thought of what my mom would do to me.

I was suddenly squished as Quil and Embery sat on either side of me. They both had matching shaved heads ,but while Quil was short and stocky Embery was tall and lanky. They both radiated heat like twin furnaces .

"Jesus christ guys! Haven't you ever heard of personal space!" I griped trying to push them both away from me unsuccessfully trying to move them was like trying to move mountains.

Quil just grinned at me while Embery pretended to think. "Personal space? Can't say I've heard of it. What about you Quil?" He asked sarcastically

"Nope never heard of it." Quil responded grinning even wider.

I stuck my tounge out at them very maturely I assure you and pouted while Aquilla just laughed.

" You guys tormenting Terra again?" a deep smoky voice said from behind me. I'd know that voice anywhere . My body imediatly felt like it had been lit on fire and I blushed a deep red.

"Yes they are. Could you help me instead of just standing there?" I asked trying to cover up my reaction ,but by the knowing smile on Aquilla's face I didn't succeed.

Instead of assisting Jake went and sat next to Aquilla directly across from me . I could look at him forever, His inky black hair was cut short drawing your attention to his face , He had piercing eyes ,and a strong jaw with soft sensual lips. I've loved him for years . Me and Quil are cusins so Jaccob's been around my whole life . I can't pin point the exact moment I fell for him it was more of a gradual thing. I went from just a friend to hoplessly obsessed as ambiguously as I went from child to grown-up. I had a feeling everybody but Jake knew how I felt,but aslong as nobody told him that was fine with me.

The bell rang for fourth period and I remembered I needed a favor."Hey Quilla can you give me a ride home? My mom has to work late and I really don't wanna walk all that way." I asked her trying to drag my gaze away from Jaccob's face.

"No can do Terrabyte , I have to pick up my grandma for her water arobics." She said ," But maybe Jake can take you. Didn't you drive in this morning?" The last part was dirrected at Jake ,but her sly smile told me she was plotting. I hated when she did that crap.

" Yeah sure I can take you." He said smiling

"You sure? I know you've been busy lately." I said trying to give him a way out.

"Nah it's cool T. Meet me in the parking lot after school." He waved over his shoulder as he left the cafeteria.

I shot a glare at Aquilla "I hate you." I said venomously

"No you don't. You love me." She grinned wolfishly at me

"What ever lets just get to class."

As they day went on I felt worse and worse I thought it was just nerves at first but when the bell rang to go home I felt like I was going to puke ,and was shivering from fever. Maybe it was a goodthing I had a ride home. I walked through the parking lot twords Jake ,who was leaning against his car. My vision had started to blur and when I was a few feet away everything went black ,and all I could hear was Jaccob's voice saying " Oh no ,not you too."

* * *

**_So tell me what you think. I'll try to update more regularly from now on . Send me reviews please .They fuel my creative energy )_**

Here are some recomendations for you

Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm : Bella is excited to finnally get her own place ,but whats that sound coming from the wall? (really bad summary on my part but its an awsome story)


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

_**Okay here's chapter 3 **_

_**and it didn't even take eight months this time. I call that progress!**_

* * *

TPOV

All I remember is the pain.

It felt like all of my bones had become to big for my skin and I was ripping in two and that my head was filled with more than just me. Sometmes I heard screaming, other times it was anguished howling. What I didn't realise was both sounds were coming from me.

JPOV

I sat there watching her wishing I could stop this from happening. She was screaming again. I saw her muscles writhe like snakes under her skin. Her face twisted in agony as she started to change. The first couple of times were always the hardest, and I wasn't sure she was strong enough to take it. She'd looked so fragile walking towards me in the parkinglot ,so delicate like those porcelain figurines her mom kept on the mantle- Oh shit! I forgot about her mom. What the hell was I gonna tell her, Ms. R has hated me ever since I set her daisies on fire when I was twelve. She'll never believe a thing I say...But what if **_I_** didn't say it. I bolted out of my room and grabbed my phone dialing the one person that might be able to help me.

"Hi . Howdy .Hello! What can I do for you?" Aquilla's WAY to cheerful voice assaulted my heightened sense of hearing. I thought she was loud before I was a werewolf. I didn't know what loud was.

"Hey Aquilla. Its Jake. I need you to do me a favor. Uuuuh Terra...wanted to go on this camping trip with the guys and me, but you know her mom would NEVER go for it. Soooo uhh could you call Ms.R and tell her Terra's with you for like a project or something just until about Thursday? She'd really appreciate it." I lied awkwardly silently praying she'd go for it.

"Ooooooh Alittle quiet time in the woods huh? I'm all over this just call me a blanket because . covering you. Why didn't Terrabyte ask? Can I talk to her?" She spoke rapid fire her tone sounded like she had won something good.

"Uhhh she's...Sleeping. Yeah sleeping, She was really tired after school so I let her crash in my room."

"Okay then. Tell her she better call me later I want ALL the details."

I sagged in relief " Thanks Aquilla I owe ya."

"You bet your ass you do. Caio!" She chirped happily before hanging up.

I sighed heavily and flopped down on the floor. One problem down alot more to go, I still had to call Sam and explain all this to Terra, and knowing her she was NOT going to like it...

* * *

**_sorry for the short chapter I promise I'll try and make the next one longer. _**

**_Rec's ahoy!_**

**_The blessing and the curse by the black arrow _**

**_The art teacher by spanglemaker9_**

**_and last but not least _**

**_A rough start by ItzMegan73_**

**_ I'll try and update soon .still looking for a beta if anyones interested. _**

**_Happy new year_**

**_Apolla_**


End file.
